


Living in Sin is the New Thing

by Recibae



Series: The Poly!verse [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recibae/pseuds/Recibae
Summary: Ignis is desperately attracted to both you and Gladio. Fortunately, this could work out perfectly for all three of you.(Not necessary to read Sugar Me Sweet first, but it does give some background/setup.)





	Living in Sin is the New Thing

Ignis had always prided himself on his professionalism and self-control, but you were driving him absolutely mad. He didn’t think you were the type to flirt while in a relationship, especially one that seemed to make you so happy, but there was no way you could be unaware of what you were doing to him. He did his best to keep his composure, not wanting his attraction to you to risk the friendship you’d cultivated, but it was simply implausible that you didn’t notice the effect you had on him. But if so; what was your aim? Tantalizing him with what he might have had under different circumstances? You were occasionally flippant or sarcastic, but never cruel. So perhaps it was unconscious. But surely you knew the sway you held over him…  


 

Ignis stopped in his tracks, pushing his glasses up to rub at his temples. This circular logic was getting him absolutely nowhere. Sighing, he took a moment to compose himself, shuffling the bags he carried onto one arm to open the door to his office.  


 

You were nowhere to be found, and he wondered if you’d stepped out for a moment. You’d texted him this morning about meeting to go over some paperwork before you both left for the night, and it wasn’t like you to be late. Hearing a slight rustling noise from behind his desk, he walked over to investigate, only to stop dead in his tracks as you came into view.  


 

Well, about half of you, anyway. You were on your hands and knees, back arched as you stretched under the desk, presumably to retrieve something you’d dropped…? Ignis swallowed hard. It was a bit difficult to think with the way your skirt stretched over your curves, riding up to reveal more of your long legs than he’d seen before, and were those?  


 

_Astrals._ What he might have taken for tights were apparently lace edged stockings, held in place with garter clips. You were going to be the death of him and you had no idea.  


 

Clearing his throat, Ignis set his things down with slightly more force than was strictly necessary. You jumped slightly, emerging from under the desk holding a pen. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even hear you come in! Now that I’ve got this back, should we go over the meeting notes from earlier?"   


 

Your voice was casual, and Ignis hoped he matched your nonchalant tone as he replied. Do try to think of the paperwork to be completed, and not what she looks like on her knees. “Of course.” He settled himself into the chair opposite yours, trying to drag his attention back to the papers on the desk in front of you. His commitment to focusing on work lasted exactly as long as it took for you to lean forward over the desk to see what he was reading. The top button on your blouse had come open, and apparently the bra you wore matched the garter belt. Ignis considered the merits of leaving via the window, as it seemed easier than actually keeping his attention off you and on his work. Lost in self-deprecating thoughts, he looked up to see you smiling and tapping at your phone.  


 

He watched you glance up at him, biting your full lower lip for a moment before speaking. “Gladio just texted- he said he’ll be wrapping up training with the new recruits a bit earlier than he thought. You mentioned Prince Noctis would be dining with the king tonight- once we’ve got this squared away, would you like to come over and have dinner with us? I can’t promise my cooking will be as good as yours, but there’s a new recipe I’ve been wanting your opinion on…”  


 

Astrals help him; he’d never considered himself a masochist, but he couldn’t seem to say no to you. “I’d be delighted,” he managed to blurt out after a moment, and the grateful smile you gave him didn’t assuage his feeling that he was making a mistake. In an attempt to mentally regroup, he shuffled the papers in front of him as if they held information drastically more important than they did. The necessary documents were completed faster than he’d anticipated with both of you working together, and after half an hour of silence broken only by the sounds of your pens moving, it was done. Lost in thought, he only noticed that you’d risen and moved around the desk when you placed a light hand on his shoulder. Trying to mask his reflexive jump, he missed the beginning of your statement, but caught the gist that you’d finished what needed to be done, and would see him at your apartment shortly. His shoulder felt oddly cold when your hand left it, but before you’d taken more than a few steps, you abruptly swung back around.   


 

“Nearly left my phone,” you announced; but instead of walking around the desk to retrieve it, you simply returned to where you’d been standing next to him and leaned across the expanse, your back arching. Your heels left the floor, calf muscles flexing, and His Majesty King Regis himself walking in couldn’t have interrupted Ignis’ vision of pinning you in that position with a hand between your shoulder blades, yanking up your skirt and fucking you into the desk. By the time he snapped back to reality, you were on your way out the door, phone in hand, tossing him a cheery wave and a “See you soon!”  


 

Ignis had never in his life been so tempted to rescind his acceptance of an invitation. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy spending time with you or Gladio, but in his current state, he couldn’t see any way for the evening to unfold that ended happily for any of you. _Gladio, I’ve wanted you since we were teenagers, and now your girlfriend seems to be going out of her way to play the temptress._ Ludicrous. _Y/N, I don’t know which of you I want more, but you have each other, so why can’t I get over either of you?_ Even worse. The already short drive from the Citadel to your apartment was over before he could come to any kind of satisfying conclusion, and as he rang the bell, he realized he was in the rare, uncomfortable position of having absolutely no idea what to expect.  


 

Despite his misgivings, dinner had gone more smoothly than he’d had any right to expect, considering the circumstances. You’d cooked an excellent meal, and you’d kept the drinks flowing; the recipe you’d mentioned earlier had apparently been for a cocktail, and Ignis found himself drinking quite a bit more than he normally would have. He’d swear you were using the king’s magic to warp the way you kept refilling his glass before he’d even emptied it. Still, it had taken more than the edge off, and before he knew it, the three of you were relaxing in the living room, listening to Gladio’s hilarious account of a new recruit’s encounter with the Marshal in the training room. You excused yourself to refresh your own drink, and Ignis couldn’t have stopped himself from watching the sway in your hips if he’d tried, only able to guiltily drag his eyes back to Gladio once you’d left the room.  


 

Gladio gazed at him, slightly lidded eyes the only outward sign of the frankly staggering amount of alcohol he’d put away in the last hour. Just as Ignis was about to speak up, despite having no idea what to say, Gladio broke the silence.  


 

"You want her, don’t you?”  


 

Ignis swallowed hard, his usual eloquence utterly deserting him. _Is this some sort of test? Noctis will be rather upset if his future Shield beats his future Chamberlain into the ground… Think, Scientia._ His tongue uncharacteristically thick in his mouth, he took another sip of his drink, stalling for time and coming up with absolutely nothing.  


 

Again, Gladio beat him to the punch. “She wants you,” he said gently, a lazy grin spreading over his face as he settled back in his chair. “Isn’t that right, babe?”  


 

Of course you’d been in the doorway. How much had you just heard- wait. You wanted him, and Gladio was smiling as he said this? His head was spinning, and not just from the alcohol. Perhaps at some point, he’d simply snapped, and this was all a part of some massive hallucination. Well, if he had truly gone insane, and was in the throes of delusion, he might as well enjoy it, he supposed. Draining his glass in one gulp, he set it down on the table in front of him and nodded, not trusting his own mouth. All he could do was watch as you sauntered back into the room from where you’d evidently been waiting in the doorway behind him, taking a seat next to him on the couch. The scent of your perfume swirled around him as you turned yourself to face him, long legs tucked under you, and he couldn’t stop himself from noticing that you still wore your stockings, though you’d discarded your heels at some point during the evening.  


 

Ignis shuddered as your hand came to rest lightly on his shoulder. It wasn’t that you’d never touched him before, but under these new uncharted circumstances, he had no idea how to react. It was becoming rapidly obvious that you and Gladio had some sort of understanding, but the strategist was at a loss on how to proceed. His hands twitched with the desperate need to touch you, and he found himself wishing he hadn’t put down his glass. In desperation, he looked to Gladio, who still wore that sly grin, but Ignis couldn’t help noticing that it now seemed tinged with lust. _Perhaps this is a game they play?_ Your soft hand was moving to the nape of his neck now, and he closed his eyes as you played with the ends of his hair, overwhelmed by the sensation. _Adapt, then. If none of this is real, then to hell with self-denial._ He forced his eyes open and turned to look at you; his speech faltered at the sight of your hungry smile, but he forced himself to speak, knowing he would regret it to the end of his days if he didn’t. “Is that true, Y/N? Do you want me?”  


 

“Oh Ignis,” you were nearly purring as you leaned forward. “I thought you’d never ask.” Then your mouth was on his, your kiss sweet and sticky from the drinks you’d been tossing back. He gasped as you licked at his lip, and you seized the opportunity, sliding your tongue into his mouth at the same time that you slid onto his lap. Astrals, you were so warm in his arms. Acting purely on impulse, he looped one arm around you, pulling you even closer and tangling his other hand in your hair. You moaned into his mouth at the sensation, and the muffled sound went straight to his cock. Suddenly, another hand was sliding his glasses off his face. He broke away from you, thrilling at the low whine that escaped you when he did, to see Gladio carefully setting them on the side table. He’d nearly forgotten the man was here. Then Gladio leaned in to kiss him, and for a moment he nearly forgot about you. The contrast of Gladio’s soft chapped lips and stubble after your silky lips and smooth skin was breathtaking, and Ignis lost himself in the warmth Gladio exuded, until he noticed you slipping off his lap and onto the floor in front of him. He froze, and felt Gladio’s low chuckle against his mouth at the same time as it reached his ears.  


 

“C'mon Iggy. Live a little,” Gladio rumbled. Ignis registered the metallic rasp of his zipper coming down and looked down to see you smirking rather mischievously up at him as you slipped his belt free of the buckle. He felt the scrape of Gladio’s stubble on his cheek as he broke the kiss to look down at you, and the sight of your graceful fingers encircling his shaft as you opened your mouth to taste him sent him reeling. When he felt your plush lips on him as Gladio tugged on his hair to recapture his lips, the competing sensations were almost too much to bear. A desperate, needy cry echoed through the room, and he realized it had come from him. As you took him deeper into your mouth, his head tipped back involuntarily. He felt Gladio’s fingers entwine with his, guiding his hand down to grip your hair once more; as Gladio pushed down lightly on his hand, you moaned around his cock, taking him to the base in one smooth movement. Ignis couldn’t stop another low groan from spilling out of his mouth at the feeling of your tight throat constricting around the head of his cock. Overwhelmed both physically and emotionally, he found himself half grateful and half distraught when you let him slip out of your mouth and looked up at him. The raw need in your eyes might have shocked him, but at this point, he didn’t think anything was capable of shocking him anymore.  


 

That is, until you opened your mouth. “Fuck me, Ignis, please.” He watched your mouth form the words, your lips slick and swollen and oh-so-tempting, but he seemed to have suddenly lost all powers of speech. He was aware that he was probably gaping rather unattractively, but he couldn’t seem to form words, and he was certain that he’d never been this painfully aroused in his life.  


 

There was Gladio with that damnably provocative chuckle again. “Why don’t we move this to the bedroom first?” Before he could think of a reply, your hand was slipping into his, tugging him to his feet. What else could he do but follow where you led? Gladio held the bedroom door open, and the moment Ignis crossed the threshold you were on him again, pressing him up against the wall as you worked to strip him as fast as your fingers allowed. He watched, entranced, as Gladio yanked his shirt over his head, the rest of his clothes quickly joining Ignis’ in a pile on the floor. He’d seen Gladio sans clothes before in the locker rooms, of course, but a covert glance was hardly the same as seeing the way his muscles moved as he effortlessly tore your shirt open, exposing you to both men’s views, and what a view you were. Stepping back from Ignis, you shimmied out of your skirt, revealing the garter belt that he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about, and little else. Before he could drink in the sight of you for long, you sank to your knees in front of him once more, and this time he didn’t need Gladio’s direction to sink his fingers into your hair as you licked him from base to tip. As you took him into your mouth, his knees wobbled beneath him. He felt your pleased hum at his reaction, and only Gladio’s hands cupping his face as he pulled him into another rough kiss kept him upright.  


 

It wasn’t as though Ignis had been some blushing virgin. It was easy enough to find one night stands in the Citadel- something about being in wartime, surrounded by other fit and attractive people seemed to encourage an attitude of ‘why not, today could be our last’. And to say he’d never fantasized about sleeping with you or Gladio would have been- well, the word lie seemed like a massive understatement. But he’d considered Gladio off-limits entirely due to their positions; and with you, the thought of risking your friendship for a fling had been unthinkable. So he’d ignored the hints you’d dropped, promising himself ‘should circumstances ever change’ even knowing they wouldn’t.  


 

But you and Gladio at the same time… This was something else entirely. And then you were rising to your feet, every inch of you pressed against him, and Gladio’s warm bulk was at his back, and ruminating on what an idiot he’d been seemed like a tremendous waste of time compared to letting you lead him to your bed.  


 


End file.
